


Too Hot

by T_Ninja



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Ninja/pseuds/T_Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root and Shaw play a game.</p><p>Rated Mature for some brief innuendo.  All mistakes are mine. Comments and criticisms are always welcome.  This is my first fan fic ever, so please be gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

From her perch at the computer desk, Root shut the lid of her laptop and let out an exhausted sigh. After nearly 6 hours of intense coding, she'd finally finished the project that Finch had asked her to help him with.  She glanced over to the couch behind her where Shaw was leaning forward on her seat, wearing her usual black tank top and a black pair of shorts and deeply focused playing Rise of The Tomb Raider.  It had been a record hot summer day in New York, and after spending hours cooped up inside working on Harold's pet project, Root was ready to relax and enjoy her time with her favourite assassin. Said assassin, however, was busy tomb raiding (heh) and not paying her any mind.  
  
"Sameen," Root whined, "It's been hours! How are you still playing?"  
  
Shaw scoffed, never averting her eyes from the screen - where Lara Croft was scaling an icy mountain - and took a swig of beer from the bottle on the coffee table. "Huh, you're one to talk.  You've been nerding out on your laptop for the better half of the day.  I had to find some way to occupy myself on my day off."  
  
Root quirked an eyebrow. She took off her librarian glasses and pulled out the elastic in her hair, shaking out a mane of wavy chestnut locks. "Oh, I can think of a few ways to occupy your time, sweetie."  She stood up from her desk and strode over to where Shaw was sitting. "I know another game that we can play," her voice dropping to a more seductive tone.  
  
"Sorry, Root," Shaw's eyes were still focused on the screen, thumbs vigorously mashing the buttons on her Xbox controller and tone not apologetic in the least. "Kind of busy at the moment. People to shoot, priceless artifacts to save. You know how it is."  
  
"As adorable as it is watching Lara Croft - who _kiiiiiind_ of looks like you, by the way - shoot bad guys, I think you would really enjoy MY game better." Root stepped in front of Shaw, long slender legs effectively blocking Shaw's view of the screen.  
  
"Is that so?" Shaw retorted, craning her neck to get a better view of the TV. "I highly doubt it."  The button mashing grew more violent as Lara misses a jump and falls to her gruesome death.  "Ahhgh, you made me die! It took me a million tries to get to this part!" Shaw threw herself back on the couch with a humph and scowled, taking another swig of her beer and shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth.  
  
"Don't be so dramatic, Sameen." Root said with a mock pout. "Do you want me to beat the level for you?"  
  
Shaw rolled her eyes. "You're missing the point, Root. That would take away my satisfaction of beating the level. And it's not just some dumb level that you can just hack. It takes skills. Finesse."  
  
"Well I could think of a few other ways to satisfy you - _with_ skills and finesse."  Root dodged a fistful of popcorn that Shaw launched at her. "Okay, okay. I'll stop!" She put her hands up in surrender.  "To be fair, you walked right into that one."  
  
Shaw rolled her eyes and took another swig of beer. "Okay, nerd. So now that you've effectively ruined my Tomb Raider experience for the night, what was this other game you wanted to play?"  
  
Root perked up, a mischievous grin creeping across her face. "Well, I got the idea when I was watching this episode of The L Word-"  
  
Shaw rolled her eyes. "Spare me the verbal foreplay, Root. Just get to the point."  
  
"-and there was this game that Carmen and Shane were playing called 'Too Hot.'" Root paused, waiting to see what Shaw's reaction would be.  
  
Shaw sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll bite. How do you play?"  
  
"Well," Root sauntered back over to Shaw and climbed onto her lap, straddling her.  She laid a hand on Shaw's sternum and gently pushed her back against the couch cushion. Leaning in close to Shaw's ear, she lowered her voice to a whisper. "These are the rules..." Shaw gulped, feeling too warm all of a sudden. She can smell the sweet scent of Root's shampoo and feel the body heat radiating from her. A thin sheen of sweat was forming on Shaw's brow just at the taller woman's proximity. Fuck. It was already 'too hot,' and they haven't even started playing the game yet.  
  
"We start kissing," Root pulled back from Shaw's ear to gently brush their lips together. Shaw leaned up eagerly to deepen the kiss. "And we can't stop kissing," Root continued to whisper against Shaw's lips as she slipped her tongue into her mouth to taste her.  Shaw closed her eyes and reveled in the kiss.  Her brain fogged up with pleasure and both hands slid down automatically to grip at Root's hips.  
  
"But," Root broke the kiss and leaned back a little.  
  
"Mmmmmmm yes. Butt." Shaw murmured, eyes still half lidded as her hands slipped around to cup at Root's ass cheeks. A very nice butt.  
  
"But," Root repeated more sternly, pulling Shaw out of her thoughts, "We also can't touch.  So if you touch me, you lose, and I can do anything I want to you." Root grinned, hands reaching down behind her to find Shaw's. She pried Shaw's hands from where they were and lifted them up to the sides.  
  
Shaw chuckled to herself. She's going to win this game, hands down. No one does self control like Sameen Shaw. She was a marine, trained to withstand torture, for crying out loud.  "Okay, so then... what if you touch me?" Shaw questions smugly, though she already knew the answer.  
  
"Then I lose." Root leans in close again to ghost her lips over Shaw's "And you can do whatever you want to me. Now, Sameen: are you ready?"  
  
Shaw nodded and licked her lips in anticipation.  She was born ready. Root has no idea what she's-  
  
Root's mouth descended on hers and all thoughts immediately left her brain. She lost herself in the warmth of Root's mouth and the taste of Root on her tongue.  She can see rivulets of sweat trickle down Root's neck and disappearing into the space between her breasts. Suddenly the tank top and thin cotton shorts that Root was wearing seemed like too much clothing and Shaw was reaching up to pull Root's tank top off before quickly coming to her senses and retracting her hands. Okay, this was probably going to be a bit more difficult than she had anticipated. Root must have noticed her brief moment of weakness because Shaw could feel her smirk against her lips as their tongues continued to slide against each other in their exploration.  
  
A soft moan escaped Root's throat and Shaw can feel the vibrations on her lips, causing a dull ache to settle between her legs. Dammit, Root is totally making these soft, pleasurable noises on purpose and - ah, crap. She's totally going to win this stupid L Word nonsense game.  
  
Luckily, being the professional that she is, Shaw was still coherent enough to think of a plan to change the odds in her favour. She planted both of her hands palm-down on the couch seat on either side of her and bucked her hips up, causing Root's hands to reach out and grab onto Shaw's shoulders or risk toppling over as she lost her balance. Shaw smirked up at her in victory.  
  
"Whaa - Sam, that's not fair!" Root protested, eyes still dark and hazed with arousal.  
  
"Deal with it, Root. These are your stupid rules.  You touched me. Actually, you _grabbed_ at me.  Desperately clung to me, even - so I win and you lose.  And now I get to do whatever I want to you."  
  
"Well then, _Carmen_." Root teased, mischievous smirk returning to her face. "What are you planning on doing to me?"  
  
"First of all - no. I am NOT a Carmen. Second of all, I don't know why you still watch that show. It started going downhill after season three. Third -" Shaw slid her hands under Root's thighs and stood up, lifting Root with her; the hacker's legs wrapping around her waist. Shaw turned her face to whisper into Root's good ear, "I'm going to lick you until you come in my mouth a thousand times."  
  
Shaw strode purposefully towards the bedroom with Root still wrapped around her.  Root gave a satisfied sigh. Shaw may have technically won the game, but let's be honest - Root is the real winner here.

**Author's Note:**

> This particular L Word scene popped up in my YouTube queue, so I thought I'd have some fun with it and apply the situation to Root and Shaw.


End file.
